Señor 105
'' |appearances=''Against Nature, ''The Time Wrestlers }} Señor 105 was a famous luchador with notable strength and intelligence. He had 105 different masks which were each modelled after the elements of the periodic table. He was based in , but was able to use his to travel to other times and places. 105 was an associate of Iris Wildthyme. While he often left Mexico to have adventures across the globe (sometimes even traversing the using his home-made ), Señor 105 always returned to in mid- . (PROSE: , ) One of Señor 105's closest companions was , a that lived in a . (PROSE: ) Señor 105 was a friend of Iris Wildthyme (PROSE: et al) and a fan of - he was unaware they were the same person. (PROSE: ) kept files on Señor 105's activity. (PROSE: ) History Early life He was born circa the . (PROSE: ) In his youth, he was taken in by the three most skilled wrestlers of Mexico: , , and . They trained him to be one of their own, but he decided that their ways were too mystical for him and chose to become independent with a motif. Naming himself after the number of s in the , he became "Señor 93". The first wrestling mask he created for himself was Number 93, . In the late , Señor 97 visited and had an adventure which involved the construction of the . remained in debt to the Señor for saving her life. (PROSE: ) The 1960s In , he saw live in . (PROSE: ) In the of , Señor 105 attended a party Brenda Soobie held in Las Vegas. While walking through the celebrations, Brenda saw 105 by the , teaching and how to make s. (PROSE: ) By summer , Señor 105 had met several Mexican s, visited the , went on a boat ride with , and encountered s, es, , midgets, and " ". On the day of the opening ceremony of the in , Señor 105 met Iris Wildthyme and Panda while trying to stop an army of spirits possessing s from disrupting the Olympics. While 105 wrestled , the leader of the spirits, Iris manipulated the mathematical ratios involved in the dimensional doorway the spirits were creating. When the doorway was activated, the spirits were all sucked up into a mini-singularity. Afterwards, Señor 105 helped Iris repair her and gave her a 1968 Olympics and the mask he made for as parting gifts; using knowledge gaining from observing the workings of the omnibus, 105 was able to complete the . (PROSE: ) , and two members of the . (PROSE: )}} Involvement in When agents of the Great Houses detonated a fiction bomb in Mexico City to access a , Señor 105 was caught in the blast. His presence affected the bomb and pulled many things into his narrative, including the Great House agents. He formulated a plan to return Mexico City to normal by using his Zodiac Machine to go back in time and prevent the agents from setting off the bomb, however the alterations to time-space brought a certain difficulty to this. While 105 was tinkering with the Zodiac Machine, he encountered the Sixth Doctor and , who were also trying to return Mexico City to normal. Just as 105 got his Zodiac Machine working, they were found by the Great House agents, who had been transformed into Time Wrestlers. After a brief skirmish, 105 escaped with the Doctor and Peri back in time, followed by the Time Wrestlers. In the past, 105 didn't have to do anything to prevent the bomb's detonation because the Time Wrestlers encountered their past selves and destroyed themselves due to the . 105 then had tacos with the Doctor and Peri in . (PROSE: ) Undated events Señor 105 once visited with his young friend . saw 105 and Rodrigo while dreaming. (PROSE: , ) While travelling with Iris Wildthyme and Panda, Señor 105 aided them in obtaining the third slice of the from versions of and . Afterwards, Señor 105 helped celebrate Panda's . (PROSE: ) References When 's subconcious was trying to get Panda to remember his life before being trapped in the , he had a vision of Iris saying, "Quick lovey, Señor 105 needs our help and he's in a right ." (AUDIO: ) External links * [http://obversebooks.co.uk/product-category/senor-105/ Señor 105 at Obverse Books.] Category:20th century individuals Category:Human time travellers